The Unexpected
by KatieMusicLuvr177
Summary: Sequel to The Shock of their Lives. Disaster has struck in Egypt and the elder parents must send their children somewhere else. But they're not just going to let their parents suffer! The children must save their family, and possibly, the world . . .
1. Nothing wrong yet, but Tcheft's gone

**Hey people. Sorry for the wait, but I've started high school now and it's taking up more of my time, so I'll be slower at updating. But I'll do my best anyway. Also, um, lack of inspiration?**

**Also, since this is five years after the epilogue in the first one, the couples of Max and Zoe and Rex and Kebechet have one new child – Max and Zoe have a small son called Matthew to add to Iago and Zara, while Rex and Kebechet have a small daughter called Nisha to add to Keith and Jasmine.**

**Summery: Disaster has struck in Egypt and the elder parents must send their children to another place where they can't be harmed. But they're not just going to let their parents suffer! The children must save their family, and possibly, the world . . . **

It was just another day in the new Castle of Osiris. Max, Zoe and their children were not working and were just relaxing for now. Zoe was giving Matthew a tongue-bath (If you know what I mean) and Max was telling Iago and Zara a story – the very same story I told you guys in The Shock of their Lives'.

"And then, Set appeared behind me and wounded me with an Energy Bolt," Max told them, in an ominous voice. "I went sailing through the air and landed on the very same rock the orb was on."

Iago and Zara just stared with awe and fear at their father, listening extremely intently.

"And then Set came up to me and said:" Max cleared his throat and put on an imitation of Set's mean voice, "'You jackals are so pathetic! I don't see why my weakness is your saliva, cuz no matter weather people like you or not, you always lose the fight!'"

The children gasped.

"But I kept my ground." Max had resumed his usual voice now. "I stayed strong even though I was weak. I answered: 'There's a benefit to losing! You get to learn from your mistakes!'"

"Good for you Dad!" cheered Iago, pumping his fist (if it's possible to make paws into fists anyway).

Max smiled. "Thank you, son. Then I used the last of my strength to kick the orb into the magma, fainting right afterwards. I don't know all the details because I was unconscious, but I _do _know that Set was destroyed. You'll have to ask your mother about the other details, though," he finished.

"Wow, great story Dad!" said Zara, getting to her feet.

Max smiled. "I'm glad you find my deeds entertaining, my daughter, but I do hope that one day you will accomplish a feat even greater," He told her, nuzzling Zara behind the right ear – her most favourite nuzzle-spot.

"Daddy!" called out a happy Matthew. The tiny, four-year-old jackal cub ran into the room, followed by his mother. Matt jumped on his father and started licking his face, while Zoe nuzzled him. Max chuckled. "That's my boy," he said, patting his youngest son on the head.

"Who wants Multipie?" called Olly from the kitchen.

"Multipie? What's that?" said Rex. He, Kebechet, Keith, Jasmine and Nisha walked into the Atrium.

"A magic pie that tastes and contains differently depending on the person or animal or whatever kind of being you are," explained Zoe. "In reality it's filled with the Many Personality Mountain Mushroom that grows only in the lost Sie-Jed Mountains in the Gobi Desert."

"Sounds great!" cheered Kebechet.

They went to the kitchen and took a bite out of the pie – and then spat it out!

"What is this garbage?" spluttered Keith, spitting soggy pastry and revolting brown stuff out of his snake jaws.

"The Many Personality Mountain Mushroom cooked in English Puff Pastry," replied Theo calmly. "Why?"

"Cuz it tastes more like Toadstools cooked in Dinosaur Dung!" answered Jasmine.

"Hey!" shouted the dinosaurs. (Yes, they're here too!)

Theo shrugged. "Well, me and Olly's cooking isn't as good as Tcheft's," he said, sadly. "He's been gone for ages. Where could he be?"

The others bowed their heads in sadness. The best cook in the world had disappeared the day before, and all the gods were missing him – even Nisha and Matthew, and they were just four years old.

"Cheer up guys," piped up Cassie, who was a very optimistic young baryonyx. "I know we all miss him. I do too, but we can't go all the time he's not here being sad. We gotta pass the time."

Nisha smiled a little. "Thanks Cass."

**There****'****s ****the ****first ****chapter! ****It****'****s ****all ****I ****have ****time ****for ****cuz ****Mum****'****s ****saying ****I ****should ****get ****off ****the ****computer and come to dinner and I only have four minutes. But still, I hope u enjoyed it!**

**Review! **


	2. Disaster Strikes!

**Hi, me again. Here's the next one!**

Despite the awful taste, and Tcheft gone, the Gods knew they had to eat something, so they ate the disgusting Multipie, with clothes pegs pinching their noses and snouts so they wouldn't taste it.

"Good riddance!" panted Draco, as they walked out from lunch. He wasn't able to go as long without breathing as the rest of them. He was younger and smaller than Cassie, and even Nisha and Matt had bigger lungs, despite being eleven years younger, so he had the smallest lungs in the group of children.

"Yeah!" agreed Cassie.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you," Matthew told them, who was rather just and mature, despite his young age. "Olly and Theo are doing their best. Tcheft is gone. We all miss him. We're having to live on disgusting food that's barely even edible . Still, things could be loads worse, right?"

"Right," responded the tiny dinos, but their voices were drab and bored, like they didn't really think so (and they didn't).

"Let's not talk about Tcheft being gone now people," piped up Iago. "Like Cassie said, we have to pass the time."

So they did. Cassie and Draco had a playful rough-and-tumble fight in Playroom 71; Rex and Kebechet made out; Iago, Zara, Matthew, Keith, Jasmine, and Nisha joked and laughed and made humour, but Max and Zoe had work to do so they couldn't relax yet – Anubis and Anput were teaching them and the rest of the Jackalz 8 about how to recognise a bad jackal from a good one.

"Okay, as you know, ordinary jackals have a bad reputation for scavenging among the humans, like Sean said about 16 years back," Anubis began.

His children nodded, Sean with a small prideful smile on his face – he was rather ostentatious!

"_But, _as Sean said," Anput continued, (Sean gave another prideful smile) "the scavenging part is because they have no other choice. Why they have a bad reputation among animals is because they are rude, snooty, snobby and a bit stuck-up. But there are still some that are misunderstood and are forced into it by their mean mentors. There is one catch, though; they never show their true selves in the light because they are putting up a façade for their own sakes. So how can you tell the masks from the true evil?"

They exchanged some looks and shrugged.

"There is no such way of telling for sure," explained Anubis. "But you can make a pretty good guess."

"We're listening Dad," said Naomi.

Anubis opened his mouth to say something, but just as he did, the ground began to shake!

"Wha . . . w-what's happening?" stuttered Danny.

**Disaster strikes! There's the next chapter! It's been a bit slow, I know, but Mum's making me do Latin (I have a test on Monday) and I've been running low on ideas, so if you have any, please PM them to me or otherwise, put them in the review.**

**Review ****anyway!**


	3. Zoe's disappearance and Max's sadness

**It's MEEEEEEEE! Sorry for that long wait, but I've been occupied by high school homework and haven't had much time to update. But here's the next one!**

"I don't know!" called Anubis. "It hasn't happened since . . . since . . . since just before Tcheft disappeared!"

"So one of us is gonna disappear?" gasped Amber. "HELP US!"

"Sorry Am, but there's nothing we can do about it," Melissa told her sadly. "We can only hope for the best and wait for it to stop."

So they did. Roberto 'hoped for the best' so hard that even his fur turned blue – Zoe had to click her claws to get him to snap out of it.

"You don't have to hold your breath Rob," she told him.

After an agonizing 15-minute wait combined with the earthquake, there was a bright flash of red light – and through it, Zoe started having spasms!

"Zoe!" called Max. He ran to his mate and touched her - but he only got an electric shock and another scream from his mate.

The red light grew even brighter, blinding everyone – and Zoe screamed, but Max couldn't – no-one could – reassure her, for the light grew brighter still, throwing everyone in the room into the realm of unconsciousness . . .

When they awoke, Zoe was gone!

"ZOE!" gasped Max. He jumped to his feet and sniffed the air – he could sniff her out anywhere from over fifty miles having been her mate for so long. But all there was were his remaining siblings, his parents and something stinky that was no doubt what they were having for tea that evening – no Zoe anywhere.

"Zoe . . ." Max said again, his voice a little broken. He slumped to the floor and buried his snout in his front paws.

Anput went up to him and started rubbing his furry back. "Oh son," she said, her own silky voice breaking.

"Zoe . . . I would have saved you, if I could've, and if I'd known how, but . . . I couldn't, and I didn't . . . and now I've lost you . . . " Max muttered sadly, tears welling up in his amethyst eyes.

"Oh Max." Sean came to his brother and nuzzled him in a comforting way. "This is the first time that you actually fully exposed your soft side."

Max nodded sadly.

"You haven't lost Zoe completely," Danny said. "We'll find her, and Tcheft too, but we have to pass the time."

"You sound like Cassie," came the reply, deciding to lift the heavy mood a bit. "And none of you have mates yet. You don't know the pain I'm in."

"You're blaming yourself Max," Melissa comforted. "Don't. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Just relax, breathe, let it go and do something else."

"I still feel so awful though," Max sobbed. He sounded like a small child, not the twenty-eight-year-old jackal he was.

"Let's not talk about Zoe now love," said Anput. "We have to get everyone else to have a meeting about these mysterious disappearances."

**There's that chapter! And to jboy44, I'll try and add the old parents in but if I do, they'll be the bad guys!**

**Review everyone!**


	4. The Announcement

**Me again! Thanks for the nice reviews!**

"People of the Heavens!" called Anubis from the stage of the Mackay (pronounced Ma-kie) Theatre. "In light of the recent earthquakes, red lights and disappearances, we jackals have made a decision that demands to be put into effect _immediately.__" _

He spoke the last part with emphasis. The gods could tell he meant it.

"The source of these mysterious activities is unknown," continued Anput, "but we will try to figure it out as soon as we can."

"We'll help Grandma!" Nisha suddenly piped up from the audience.

"Oh no you won't!" answered Rex, sternly, wagging his finger. "It is not safe for you children. That is the point of this announcement. We have decided to send you away."

"Send us away?" gasped Zara. "You can't! I'll miss you all! _We__'__ll _miss you all!"

"We don't want to send you away," replied Kebechet sadly, "but we have no choice." Tears welled up in her acid green snakes' eyes.

"We are going to send you to the Lost Sie-Jed Mountains in the Gobi Desert," Max explained.

"You mean where the Many Personality Mountain Mushroom grows?" asked Matthew.

His dad nodded. "It is the only place that is good enough to support you guys forever."

"Forever?" repeated Keith. "You're not going . . . to . . ."

"It is most unlikely that we will be apart forever," Anubis spoke up again, "but it is still not quite impossible, so it is why we have chosen to send you there until we have found out more about these mysterious happenings and stopped them."

"But it is likely that we will never figure it out," Anput added, sadly, "so that is why we have decided to send you away."

"It is hard, we know," Rex continued, "but we will all do the best we can." He climbed down and kissed the foreheads of each of his three children.

"We must do it," said Max. "These misfortunes have already lost us our cook and my wife." He also got down and nuzzled Iago, Zara and Matthew. "Now, let's all go to the Teleportation Room."

Later in the Teleportation Room, the eight children stood on the massive glowing warp panel in the middle.

"Preparing to warp," announced Danny, who was jabbing buttons on a huge computer next to the panel with his snout and paws.

"You ready?" Max asked.

"We're ready," Iago, Zara, Matthew, Keith, Jasmine, Nisha, Cassie and Draco replied in unison.

"On three," Kebechet told Danny. "One – two – _three!__" _

Danny whacked the big black button that said WARP on it with his paw. "WARPED!" he shouted, with satisfaction and a hint of sadness in his voice.

There was a flash of metallic blue, and the children, who had previously been standing on the warp panel, were gone in an instant.

Max's head dropped in sorrow. Rex placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Max," he whispered.

**That's all I have for this chapter. The next chapter will be a songfic-based chapter and will contain a lot of emotion. Well, until then . . . **

**Review!**


	5. Talking to the Moon

That night, Max slipped out of his room, through the many corridors and finally out into the palace gardens. He had planned to take a long walk in the night to clear his head, but it wasn't working.

He couldn't stop thinking about Zoe, and what had happened to her. She was his mate, and losing her had hurt worse than that time 16 years ago when Set had wounded him with an Energy Bolt.

He eventually stopped for a rest by a pool full of colourful fish. He stared down into the water and watched them make vivid patterns. Well, they made vivid patterns for about ten seconds anyway before they stopped and looked up at him with sympathetic looks, as though they knew how he was feeling, and what he was thinking.

Now that they were still, the water had stopped rippling and the reflection of Khonsu (he's the moon-god, just to remind you) was clear on its surface. He sighed, and knew that he would never be truly happy again until he and Zoe were reunited, or at least talked. Max's own reflection was also visible on the water and he saw his tear-streaked face and puffy red eyes – he had been crying nearly all night.

He got to his feet and climbed to the top of a hill by the name of _Canis __Aureus, _or Egyptian Jackal – the highest hill in the palace gardens. He stared up at the moon and, hardly even knowing what he was doing, began to sing a song he had once heard a long time ago:

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere __far __away__  
><em>_I __want __you __back__  
><em>_I __want __you __back__  
><em>

_My __neighbours __think __I'm __crazy__  
><em>_But __they __don't __understand__  
><em>_You're __all __I __have__  
><em>_You're __all __I __have__  
><em>

_At __night __when __the __stars__  
><em>_light __up __my __room__  
><em>_I __sit __by __myself__  
><em>

_Talking __to __the __Moon__  
><em>_Trying __to __get __to __You__  
><em>

_In __hopes __you're __on __the __other __side__  
><em>_Talking __to __me __too__  
><em>_Or __am __I __a __fool__  
><em>_who __sits __alone__  
><em>_Talking __to __the __moon__  
><em>

_I'm __feeling __like __I'm __famous__  
><em>_The __talk __of __the __town__  
><em>_They __say __I've __gone __mad__  
><em>_Yeah, __I've __gone __mad__  
><em>

_But __they __don't __know __what __I __know__  
><em>_Cause __when __the __sun __goes __down__  
><em>_someone's __talking __back__  
><em>_Yeah, __they're __talking __back_

_At __night __when __the __stars__  
><em>_light __up __my __room__  
><em>_I __sit __by __myself__  
><em>

_Talking __to __the __Moon__  
><em>_Trying __to __get __to __You__  
><em>_In __hopes __you're __on __the __other __side__  
><em>_Talking __to __me __too__  
><em>_Or __am __I __a __fool__  
><em>_who __sits __alone__  
><em>_Talking __to __the __moon__  
><em>

_Do __you __ever __hear __me __calling?__  
><em>

_Cause __every __night__  
><em>_I'm __talking __to __the __moon__  
><em>_Still __trying __to __get __to __you__  
><em>_In __hopes __you're __on __the __other __side__  
><em>_Talking __to __me __too__  
><em>_Or __am __I __a __fool__  
><em>_who __sits __alone__  
><em>_Talking __to __the __moon__  
><em>

_I __know __you're __somewhere __out __there__  
><em>_Somewhere __far __away__.__.__._

Tears filled Max's eyes yet again; no matter how had he tried; he just couldn't rid his head of Zoe. But what he didn't know was that Melissa had sneaked out of bed too, and had been following him the whole time.

"Oh Max," she said, lying down next to her brother. "I wish Zoe was here too; she was so much fun, always cheering us up when we were down."

Max nodded, his tears spilling over, but he didn't care – he hardly cared about anything anymore; without Zoe, he felt almost worthless.

"Come on," she said, gently nudging him. "Let's go back inside."

She got up. Max said nothing, but he followed her back inside the castle, still thinking about Zoe.

**There****'****s ****my ****songfic ****chapter. ****It****'****s ****very ****sad, ****I ****know, ****but ****it****'****s ****how ****I ****want ****it. ****Next, ****it****'****s ****gonna ****be ****the ****children!**

**The song, by the way, is called Talking to the Moon. It's by Bruno Mars. It's a sad song, but I still strongly recommend it. **

**Oh, ****and ****I ****know ****that ****Max ****isn****'****t ****anything ****like ****his ****jumpy, ****feisty ****self ****he ****was, ****but ****people ****(and ****jackals) ****change ****over ****time, ****don****'****t ****they?**

**Review!**


	6. The Ugly Truth

**Ok, I think we've had enough of Sad Max for the time being, so I think we'll go to his children and nieces and nephews for now.**

After the 'Big Warp', the eight children landed on a high-up, rocky terrain looking over a vast desert currantly with a violent sandstorm, but the mountain was so high up that it was impossible for it to get to them.

"That must be the Gobi Desert," breathed Nisha. "So these must be the Lost Sie-Jed Mountains. But where's the Many Personality Mountain Mushroom?"

"Over there!" Iago pointed his claw. "But it looks like meat to me."

"And plants to me," piped up Draco.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" cried out Keith. He and the others ran towards it and had just eaten half of it when Matthew suddenly cried out: "STOP!"

They looked at him.

"We shouldn't eat it all at once," he continued. "After all, there's only so much to go around."

"Yeah, he's right," agreed Zara. "We might become _real _animals if we keep going like this."

So they had their fill of MPMM, then they started looking for stuff to do. But it's not easy to keep yourself busy when you're stuck on a mountain with nothing interesting but a Magic Mushroom. So they went rock climbing, tree climbing, had their fill of MPMM, fought, got into arguments, smashed rocks, picked noses (Just kidding), ran races and napped.

But even all this couldn't last long, and after a week, they began to get _very _bored.

"I'm bored!" groaned Jasmine, for the seventh time that evening. It was eight thirty and they were lazing around, looking for something new to do. But it wasn't working.

"I wish Mum and Dad were here," sighed Nisha. "I miss them. And Auntie Zoe. And Great-Great-Uncle Tcheft. The Many Personality Mountain Mushroom is alright, but nothing beats his cooking."

"I just wish we could see what happened to Tcheft and Mom," added Matthew. "And the rest of the Gods."

He picked up a stone, and tossed it into a nearby mountain spring. As the water rippled, an image formed on it's surface. And that image was of –

"Mom!" cried out Matthew. He jumped to his feet.

"What is it Matt?" came Zara's voice from just a little further away.

"I threw a stone in the water, and now I can see where she is!" he explained. Everyone came over and they all saw where Zoe and Tcheft were on the surface of the water.

Zoe was sitting in a grey, stone, damp, rocky cavern. She was fastened to the wall with chains by her neck, tail and back legs. He face was tear-streaked and her eyes red and puffy; she had obviously been missing Max as much as he'd been missing her.

Next to her sat Tcheft. He was chained to the wall by his mid-section, his ankles had been tied together with rope and his wrists were rubbed red and raw. He didn't look like he'd been crying, but he obviously hadn't been having a great time himself either. He looked very forlorn, not his usual warm, happy self.

"Poor them," murmured Iago, with a sympathy.

Two humans came into the cavern, one male and the other female. The man was short, fat and was wearing a dirty lab coat and looked like an evil scientist, while the woman was tall and skinny and wore a female scientist's uniform. These were Zoe's old parents.

"Well," said Dr. Drake. "We finally have you back! And your friend here!"

"W-why are you doing this?" stammered Zoe. "You know I love Max!"

"Well, you won't be seeing _him _any more!" cackled her mother. "You are ours yet again! We will keep you from ever leaving this residence again!"

They left and the image on the water faded, but it stayed clear in the children's minds.

"So _that__'__s _where they've gone!" growled Draco.

"I'm gonna punch 'em in the neck!" added Cassie.

"We've gotta let our parents know about this!" said Nisha. "But how?"

**There's chapter six! This may come as a bit of a shock, but it was jboy44's idea – well it was my idea to make them the bad guys, but it was his idea to bring them in.**

**Review!**


	7. Max and Zoe

"Well people," announced Osiris, "we've been working for a week and still, not much progress."

"Well we'd be a lot further if Max here would cooperate!" added Roberto, frustratedly.

Max acted like he hadn't heard that and continued to sit with his head bowed.

"Look Max," said Sean, "we all know you miss Zoe. But if you want her back, you have to work with us."

"I just wish I could know where she is and weather she's alright," Max sighed back. He was by the same pool in the garden he was at on the night when he was singing Talking to the Moon, just staring down into the water.

He dipped his head into the water to wash away the tears, then brought it back up.

_Where Zoe is, at the same time . . . _

Zoe sat in the cavern. What else could she do? She was chained to the wall!

"Listen 'ere, lovely," said Tcheft. "I know that this is all a lot to take in, with you losing Max and yer parents want to displease yeh an' all, but yeh can't be all sad an' weak and fragile. You're gonna 'ave ter be strong. For 'im."

"Thanks Tcheft," Zoe whispered.

She dipped her head into a mountain spring and brought it back up. This happened at the same time her mate did it.

_On both sides . . . _

The water began to ripple, and as it did, the image on one appeared on the other – that is, Zoe in her present state appeared on Max's pool, and vice versa.

"Zoe?" Max tested, perking up a little.

"Max?" She moved, and her movement was shown in the water.

"Is . . . is that really you?"

She nodded. Max smiled.

"Zoe!" he cried out joyfully. "What happened? Are you alright? Is Tcheft with you?"

"Well, to answer your second question, I am alright, thank you. To answer your third question, yes he is. About your first question, I really don't know how to say this . . ." She suddenly looked forlorn.

"Please tell me Zoe," Max pleaded. "I don't want you keeping me in the dark."

"Okay," she sighed. (That is how it's spelt Anton, not sighted!) "It's . . . my parents. Apparently, they are causing all of this – the earthquakes, the red lights, the disappearances. I don't know a lot yet, but I think they wanted me back, and now, they want to keep me from seeing you again! Who knows, they could be planning to change me back into a human as we speak!"

"WHAT!" Max leapt to his feet. "Guys! Come here! It's Zoe!"

They ran over to the pool, all talking at once until Max shouted, "Quiet! One at a time, one at a time! Zoe's been telling me that it's her old parents that have been causing all of this!"

"But how?" asked Paris.

"That's what we have to find out!" Max announced, as the image faded away. "And now that I've spoken to her, I feel a lot better! Let's get to work people!"

The cheered, then ran back to their studies.

**There is the next one! It's not exactly long, but I've don't have many ideas anymore. Why don't you guys PM to me, or put them in the review?**

**Well ****review ****anyway!**


	8. The Plan

**Hey guys, sorry for my long absence. I just had writer's block and I found it had to break it. But it's gone now so, here's the next chapter of The Unexpected!**

"We gotta do something!" gasped Matthew.

"How?" asked Draco. "We're stuck on a mountain with only natural environments and no technology at all."

"Hold that thought Drake!" called Zara. She was digging like a demented mole. "I think I've found something – and it's not a rock!"

"What is it Zar?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know," answered Zara. "Gimme some more time . . ."

After a few minutes, Zara had dug up an old speaker and some microphones on sticks.

"How did these get here?" she smiled.

"That's not important," Matthew said. "In fact, I have a plan. A good one, but it's tiring."

"I don't care!" piped up Jasmine. "I would run the equator if I had to!"

"Good to hear it Jazz!" cheered Keith.

"OK Matt," began Nisha, "what's the plan?"

They got together in a huddle.

"OK," Matthew began, "first Jasmine will clean the microphones and speaker with her Purify Winds so that they will work. Then we make a raft out of whatever we can find, take it and the tech down to the sea, sail to their destination, hide and wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Draco.

"For our parents to come and try and stop Grandma and Grandpa, but it feels a little awkward calling then that since we know they're evil," Matthew replied. "Chances are, a fight is gonna start happening. Then when it gets too violent or extreme, then . . ."

He told them the rest of the plan. "And don't make a noise until we go into action. Got it?" he finished.

"Got it," they replied in unison.

They set about making the raft. The jackals brought the branches, leaves, grasses, and rope they needed; the dinosaurs cut them down to size, while the snakes pieced it all together. It all took a few days without much sleep, but they got it done in the end.

They had planned to tie one end of a long bit of rope to the raft and the other to a tall, thin pointy rock sticking out of the ground. Then, on Matt's command, Draco would bite the rope with his sharp beak, therefore cutting it, and they would be off!

They carried the raft down to the water's edge and tied the rope. They all climbed onto it and Draco positioned his beak over the rope, ready to bite when Matthew said so.

"On three," Matthew told Draco. "One – two –"

"WAIT!" shouted Nisha.

"They all looked at her.

"Two things," she said. "One; do you actually know where they are, and two; if you do, then do you know which way to go?"

"Yes I do know where they are," he replied, cockily. "They are imprisoned in the cave behind Niagara Falls. Grandpa Anubis told me about it once in a story. About how to get there, yes, I do know. This boat will go wherever I want it to because I have powers," he bragged.

Nisha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get going."

"OK Draco, on three," Matthew announced. "One – two – THREE!"

Draco bit the rope and the raft drifted away.

**That's all I wanna do now. We'll get back to the others next time.**

**Review!**


	9. Zoe's bit and Sobek

**Hey, sorry for the wait.**

**This chapter will be mostly focused on Zoe in the cave and the plan _she _is devising!**

"Are you done yet Max?" called Chomp.

"Hang on," came the reply. "Just need to tighten this and hammer that . . ."

After finally agreeing to work with them, Max had been working full time on a teleportation device out of his, Rex's and Zoe's old Dinoholders – they didn't need them anymore, the dinosaurs were godlike and could change between baby and battle form without help from the stones. It was nearly done.

Suddenly there was a big explosion, and Max scampered out, covered in black soot, but happy and looking very proud of himself.

"It's finished!" he announced.

"Awesome!" replied Kala. "So let's get going!"

They climbed inside.

"So let me get this straight," said Thoth, the ibis-headed God of Wisdom, intelligence and writing. "We are in here, you just talk to Geb and we're off?"

"Yes!" replied Max. "I thought that you'd know that, being the God of Wisdom and all of that!

Thoth rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get going."

"OK Geb!" announced Max. "Niagara Cave!"

The machine glowed, and they disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Niagara Cave, Zoe and Tcheft were still being held captive, and they were both getting _very _bored! Zoe had felt better since her talk with Max, but it had been three days since then.

Just then, she pricked up her ears. She heard her parents talking:

"Listen," her dad said, "sucking all that goddess power out of her isn't going to be easy. No doubt she will struggle and resist, even if she is our own daughter. I doubt she'll accept us."

"It'll be even harder sucking all the god power out of her friend," responded her mother. "What's more, those two alone won't be enough for us to take over the world. We need the power of Sobek, Osiris, Horus, Isis, Nut, Ra and, most importantly, Anubis, Anput and all their children."

Zoe gasped, but then she had an idea . . .

"Well we can at least suck the power out of her and her friend," said her father. "That would strengthen our teleporter enough to find those respective gods."

"Good!" said her mother. "So let's get that Super Sucker to work!"

The roaring of a motor was heard. Zoe knew that any moment now, her jackal status would be gone. Her plan still meant that she'd be a human, but it would give her a chance of escape and some time to find out more – and to see weather she could turn into a jackal again!

"Are you alright Zoe!" asked Tcheft. "You seem a bit quiet."

"I'm fine, thanks Tcheft," she replied. "Just thinking about how we're going to get out."

Now she just had to wait for her chance . . .

**That's all I wanna do now. Again, I'm SO sorry for the wait.**

**By the way, I need to mention, Zoe's mother mentioned a god called Sobek. Since he is the only god we haven't met yet that she mentioned, I'm going to introduce him for them: **

**Sobek has the head of a crocodile and is the god of water supplies. He helps the Nile to flood so that the soil is rich and fertile, good for growing crops.**

**Review!**


	10. Troubles at Sea

**Got this one done faster, eh?**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Will you shut up!" spluttered Keith. Jasmine had been annoying him for the past three hours with constant questionings on 'Are we there yet?'

"Hey, keep it down over there will you?" said Iago. He was curled up on one side of the raft, taking a nap – or rather _trying _to take a nap. Keith and Jasmine's constant bickering was keeping him awake.

"He's right," piped up Matthew. "Your arguing is really getting on my wick now." He looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"Puking over the side of the raft," replied Cassie. "Again!"

"He can't help it Cass," Nisha told her. "He gets seasick."

A slightly green Draco came trudging back, groaning.

"I'm not gonna eat for the rest of this journey," he groaned.

"Why don't you take a nap?" suggested Zara. "That'll help your stomach settle down."

But her words fell on deaf ears. Draco was already asleep. Cassie smiled. She went over and fell asleep right next to him.

"How long till this journey is over Matt?" asked Jasmine.

Matthew looked at his little computer that showed where he was*. "Well, we are over halfway through the Pacific Ocean, near Hawaii, so we can stop up to rest for a night there, and stock up on supplies."

"Good plan," replied Keith. "Problem is, the raft is already sailing towards Niagara Falls. Hawaii is off to the left. How will we change course?"

"I'll do that," said Jasmine. She used her Purify winds and they filled the sails so that the raft sharply turned left, towards Hawaii. Within another couple of hours, the raft bumped gently into the soft sandy beach in Maui.

"I know this place," said Draco, who had recovered. "Dad told me about it once in a story."

Iago lay down and stretched out on the sand. "It sure feels good to lie down on a soft bed," he mumbled, happily.

"It's around 7:30 p.m in Hawaii time guys," Matthew announced, "so it should be getting dark soon."

He was right. After they had spent about a couple of hours resting, stocking up on supplies and making any necessary repairs to the raft, the sky darkened and the stars came out.

"Goodnight everyone!" said Iago.

"Goodnight!"

After getting about four hours' worth of sleep, Draco sat up. For some reason he felt . . . restless. He got up and went down to the small wooden harbour and lay down, watching the stars and thinking.

The he heard footsteps. It was Cassie.

"Hey Drake," she smiled.

"Hey Cass. Why are you up?" asked Draco.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Same."

They sat together on the harbour for a little while, watching the stars.

"There's Khonsu watching over us," mumbled Draco happily, staring up at the moon; brighter than he had ever seen in his life.

"Yeah," Cassie smiled back. _But not even he can watch over me better than you, Draco._

"Let's go back," he said.

"Yeah."

*** Sorry I didn't mention it before. Matt's computer was given to him when he was two my Max, so that he would never get lost.**

**Aww! Nice little bit of Draco X Cassie there! (I know they're cousins, but this is Ancient Egypt; Osiris, Isis, Set and Nepthys were siblings, but Osiris and Isis ended up marrying, and so did Nepthys and Set. So cousins getting together would actually make sense!**

**Review!**


	11. The Parents and the Plot

**Hello**

There was a flash.

"Here we are!" announced Max.

Then his ears pricked up. He could hear:

"The Super Sucker is all revved up!" announced Zoe's mother. "Now let's get sucking!"

The Super Sucker was a huge vacuum-cleaner-like device with a pipe at the end. It had hundreds of flashing blue lights on it with two red ones on the end like eyes, making it look like a monstrous snake – not nearly as kind-looking as Kebechet and Wadjet.

"Have you got the anaesthesia?" asked Zoe's dad to her mum.

Her mother held up a syringe. "Got it!"

"Good," said her father. "Although, just in case she resists, I've still got my mega needle!"

He whipped out the needle. Zoe's mum sweatdropped.

"Please, Harry," she chided, "even after sixteen years, some things about you will never change."

"Look who's talking, Clarissa," muttered Harry.

Zoe was half asleep because she was so bored. Still, even in her present state, she was ready to get her plan into action when the time was right. Her parents crept up behind her, her mother with her syringe, her father with his mega needle.

"Now!" hissed her father.

Her mother inserted the syringe into Zoe's rear end. It hurt, making her cry out.

"Zoe!" gasped Max, hearing her cry. He and the other Gods rushed to the centre of the cavern. He was happy at seeing his mate face to face again, but not in her present state, for she was hissing, her eyes screwed up in pain. Then, the muscles in her face relaxed, and everyone knew the drug had taken effect.

"Zoe . . ." gasped Max, too scared to say anything.

"Good!" announced her dad. "Now let's get sucking! Clarissa, bring that Super Sucker in!"

"Ok Harry!"

She ran in, and came out heaving the Super Sucker back out. Max, Tcheft and the other gods watched in horror.

"What's wrong with them, hon?" hissed Anput to her husband.

"Let me see." Anubis pricked up his ears, closed his eyes and concentrated. When he was done, he turned to his wife with a grave expression. "I know why. When Set was destroyed sixteen years ago, his spirit found its way into the minds of these two unfortunate souls."

"What does that mean Dad?" asked Max.

"It means," Anubis began, "that there is still some good in them, but Set's spirit is not letting them through. The only thing that can expel him for good is the words of the song, 'A Different Beat'."

"I've heard that song," said Ma'at, "right back when I was a little girl. But I can't remember the words!"

"Neither can we!" added the others in unison.

Suddenly, there was a big whirring sound. The end of the Super Sucker was inside Zoe mouth and was sucking all the goddess power out of her faster than lightning!

"ZOE!" cried Max!

**I'm gonna leave this chapter now because . . . well, just because I want to! REALLY sorry for the long wait! Next time, back to the children!**

**I gave Zoe's parents names of my own just because I don't want to address them as 'Zoe's mum/dad' all the time.**

**Also, pretty soon, it's gonna be my birthday! April 20th. Just under two weeks to go!**

**Oh and by the way, I'm gonna be absent for a long time (again) because I'm going to be going off to Italy with my class! April 11th to April 15th! Can't wait till we go up Vesuvius! (That's the volcano near Naples)**

**Review!**


	12. Painful Red Weals

**Hey guys, I'm back! It was a great trip! Don't worry, Vesuvius didn't erupt! So sorry for the long wait but I had SERIOUS writer's block and just didn't wanna do this for simply AGES. **

"Time for us to go!" announced Keith.

"Ohh," complained Jasmine. "But I love surfing!"

"Me too!" agreed Nisha.

"Not only that, but me and Drakes here found LOVE," added Cassie. She and Draco quickly nuzzled, making Zara mime being sick behind them.

"Look guys," began Iago, "I want to stay here as much as you do, but we _can't._ Our family needs us. The _world _needs us."

The others looked at each other.

"He's right," said Nisha.

The others reluctantly agreed.

So they all clambered onboard The _Amun-Ra_ as Keith had named it, launched and set off.

For the first two hours, apart from a few arguments and pukings, everything just about went swimmingly, but then . . .

"Stop hogging!"

"I am not hogging!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"SHUT UP!"

Zara and Nisha glanced at Keith.

"Listen everyone! This is getting stupid now! It's hard to stay cool and calm when you're all trapped on a boat with the risk of us sinking or falling in or going in the wrong direction. But still, we _have_ to pull ourselves together if we are going to get through this punishing ordeal."

"He's right guys," added Matthew. "This isn't easy for any of us. But we can't give up now. Not with the whole world and the Heavens on the bottom line here."

"It's hard though!" wailed Nisha. "Why didn't we make some entertainment while we were in the mountains or in Hawaii?"

"I'd like to recite a poem," said Jasmine. "It's called 'Painful Red Weals'. It might sort everything out."

The others all glanced at one another, murmuring as if deciding. At last, Cassie answered.

"Let's hear it then Jazz."

Jasmine took a deep breath and, slowly and rather nervously, recited her poem.

_The weals on my skin,_

_They stick out very well_

_But they are very painful_

_Like I've just gone to Hell_

_I am constantly beaten_

_Yet I try to stand tall_

_There's a red circle on my forearm_

_Like I've been struck by a ball_

_Still, I clench my battered fists_

_I hold my chin in the air_

_For I will not show weakness_

_At the paws of any bear_

_Raised red marks across my arms_

_Are out for all to see_

_Many people hate them,_

_But they look OK on me_

_For I am not prone to breakdowns_

_No matter how hard the strike_

_Those painful, painful red weals_

_Won't keep me from my bike._

Jasmine finished and the others clapped.

"Jasmine, you have _dignity," _complimented Draco, patting her on the back.

Jasmine smiled. "Thanks."

**Jasmine's poem just then was based on a poem I made up a few days ago. I know it's not the best, but hey, I'm just a beginner. I've written another one, but I don't really feel like putting it down here. Maybe I'll put it into a later chapter, but not this one. **

**Review!**


End file.
